La Sainte-Lignée recomposée
by AsukaTirento
Summary: L'histoire familiale de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse était tortueuse et remplie de péripéties. Drabbles.
1. Partie I

**Finalement ! J'ai enfin Fire Emblem Awakening et pour l'occasion j'avais envie de faire des drabbles dessus, parce que j'aime beaucoup trop la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse dans ce jeu. De plus, cela tombe assez bien puisque c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Lucina ! Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Du coup, j'aurais pu poster ça le jour de son anniversaire, en effet... mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une personne logique !**

**Bon, et bien sûr je ne possède (malheureusement) pas Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**La Sainte-Lignée recomposée**

**1\. C'est un piège !**

Un cri se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit sourd.

— Lucina !

— Père !

Daraen leva les yeux de son livre et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, assis en face.

— Linfan ?

— Oui, mère ?

— Par tout hasard... tu n'aurais pas mis un piège en plein milieu du terrain d'entrainement ?

— Si ! répondit gaiement l'apprenti stratège en souriant « innocemment ». Je pensais que père et grande sœur le repéreraient mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Daraen soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse comprendre à Linfan que c'était sans espoir de tenter de rendre Chrom et Lucina plus vigilants. Elle avait déjà essayé, sans succès. Son mari et sa fille étaient des têtes brûlées belliqueuses quand cela concernait un combat d'épées.

Bon, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle aille avertir Lissa que Lucina et Chrom avaient probablement des jambes cassés à soigner...

.

**2\. Face à face.**

Quand elle se présenta pour être le champion du khan de l'ouest, Lucina savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Marth ne gagnerait pas contre Chrom, elle en avait bien conscience. Son père était plus fort qu'elle et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle désirait qu'ils s'affrontent. Parce que son père se devait d'être fort, sinon le monde sombrerait. Tout cela était donc dans l'unique intérêt de protéger le futur.

Pourtant une petite partie en Lucina – qu'elle tentait de faire taire sans succès – se disait qu'elle était dans cette arène pour une toute autre raison. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'affronter son père comme lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble, à une époque où tout allait bien...

.

**3\. Remplaçant.**

Cela lui fit un choc mais une fois la surprise passée, Chrom ne pensa qu'à une chose : enlacer sa fille. C'était étrange d'étreindre sa fille qui, dans son époque, n'était qu'un nouveau-né mais cela devait être encore pire pour Lucina. Après tout, dans son futur, son père était mort.

Chrom ne voulait même pas penser à une éventualité aussi horrible que sa propre mort et se contenta donc d'offrir autant de réconfort à cette fille qui avait tout perdu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer ce qu'elle avait perdu mais peut-être pourrait-il lui offrir l'affection qu'elle n'avait pas reçue.

Après tout, il y avait peut-être deux Lucina dans ce monde mais l'amour de Chrom serait toujours assez grand pour elles deux.

.

**4\. Tout prévu.**

Lucina avait tout prévu depuis le début. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait à ce monde, elle ne resterait pas. Elle mourrait en tentant de sauver le monde ou elle survivait et disparaitrait.

Sauf qu'elle s'était mise à douter de cette décision en voyant comment Chrom et Daraen l'accueillaient à bras ouverts, alors qu'elle n'était même pas leur vraie fille. Cela lui donnait envie de rester avec eux.

Elle réaffirma pourtant son choix en voyant comment ils semblaient heureux avec leur enfant, la véritable Lucina de cette époque. Cette petite qui grandirait normalement, ne finirait pas par manquer de commettre un matricide et dormirait paisiblement, sans rêver de mort et de désolation chaque nuit.

Non, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule Lucina en ce monde et ce sera cette petite fille. Sa version du futur ne sera qu'une ombre rappelant constamment qu'un avenir sombre avait été évité et cela suffira amplement.

.

**5\. Dévotion à la lignée maudite.**

La Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse devait être maudite, Frédérick ne voyait que ça. Dame Emmeryn était morte pour éviter une guerre qui s'était tout de même déroulée – bien que son sacrifice ne fut pas vain – et maintenant Monseigneur Chrom devait empêcher la destruction du monde annoncée par sa fille venue d'un futur désolé. Cela alors que tout semblait revenir à la normale et qu'il avait même trouvé l'amour avec Daraen. Entre ça et les nombreuses fois où Monseigneur Chrom et Dame Lissa avaient frôlé la mort, le sort semblait s'acharner contre eux.

Cela ne donner que plus envie à Frédérick de veiller sur eux. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop jeunes pour que le destin du monde repose sur leurs épaules. Alors même s'il devait en mourir, Frédérick ne cesserait jamais de les protéger, car la Sainte-Lignée avait déjà versé trop de sang.

.

**6\. Père surprotecteur.**

Il était drôle de voir comment Chrom avait changé depuis qu'il avait appris que Marth n'était autre que sa fille Lucina venue du futur. Pendant longtemps il fut assez maladroit et hésitant en sa présence, ne sachant jamais comment se comporter avec elle.

Autrement dire qu'il prenait désormais très à cœur son rôle de père.

— Non, non et non ! Cela ne va pas du tout !

Daraen regarda son mari faire les cents pas d'un air désemparé. Elle sourit : l'inquiétude de Chrom envers sa fille était touchante.

— Tu sais, Chrom... il faudrait admettre que tu ne peux pas éternellement demeurer le seul homme dans la vie de ta fille.

— Quoi ? Lucina n'a besoin que de moi et certainement pas d'un quelconque freluquet !

Daraen soupira. Ce nouveau côté de père surprotecteur était mignon au premier abord mais allait vite devenir lassant. Elle plaignait beaucoup sa fille.

.

**7\. Surnom.**

Après avoir décidé que Lucina, même sans être de cette époque, avait tout autant le droit de mener une vie normale avec sa nouvelle famille – au même titre que Linfan –, un problème survint : comment différencier la Lucina du futur de la petite fille née récemment ?

Évidemment, aux yeux d'autrui, son déguisement de Marth suffisait amplement – il ne fallait pas troubler tout le monde avec deux princesses identiques et des histoires de voyage dans le temps – mais comment faire pour les situations privées ?

Ce fut Lissa qui leur apporta la solution : donner un surnom pour une des deux Lucina. Le choix se porta sur la plus jeune, qui s'habituerait bien mieux à un surnom que sa version du futur. Il fallait maintenant départager Daraen qui voulait Lucy comme surnom et Chrom qui proposait Luna.

Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui aurait le dernier mot : Chrom cédait toujours face à sa femme.

.

**8\. Moment de détente.**

Daraen aimait bien se rendre dans la caserne pour lire en paix, loin du bruit. C'était Linfan qui lui avait donné cette idée et elle devait admettre que cela était très ingénieux.

Elle prenait place dans un siège et se plongeait dans sa lecture, ignorant son entourage et ceux qui entraient et sortaient. Sauf pour une exception : quand Chrom et Lucina venaient à la caserne après un long entrainement et s'asseyaient côte à côte sur un canapé. C'était extrêmement rare alors Daraen ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer et était incapable de se retenir de sourire en les voyant somnoler et finir par s'endormir.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils apprennent à se ménager, même si c'était parce qu'ils ne se reposaient jamais que Daraen pouvait profiter d'un si doux spectacle.

.

**9\. Tel père, telle fille.**

Lissa soupira alors que les dernières traces de blessures disparurent de l'abdomen de Lucina.

— Voilà, tu es guérie, annonça-t-elle.

— Merci, tante Lissa.

Lucina lui sourit, rabaissant ses vêtements alors qu'elle se releva. Lissa la regarda faire en silence, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Dis-moi, Lucina... pourquoi te mets-tu tant en danger pour protéger les autres ?

L'épéiste la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne sachant clairement pas quoi répondre.

— Euh... aucune idée, dit-elle finalement. Cela me vient naturellement.

C'était bien ce que Lissa craignait : Lucina était comme son père, désintéressée et beaucoup trop courageuse.

Lissa laissa donc Lucina s'habiller et quitta la tente. Elle fut aussitôt abordée par Chrom qui lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

— Alors ? Elle va bien ?

Tiens, Lucina lui avait posé la même question la dernière fois que Chrom fut blessé. Décidemment, ils étaient bel et bien père et fille.

.

**10\. Une bataille perdue d'avance.**

Lissa ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait ça un jour mais il était impossible qu'elle se trompe. Elle demanda tout de même à Frédérick pour en être certaine.

— Frédérick ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

— Une partie d'échecs.

— J'ai bien vu mais... pourquoi ?

— Cela, je n'en sais rien. Il semblerait que cela ait soudainement prit à Monseigneur Chrom et Dame Lucina de faire une partie d'échecs.

C'était une très mauvaise idée alors. Chrom et Lucina formaient peut-être un très bon duo sur un champ de bataille mais cela ne les aiderait pas dans une partie d'échecs contre Daraen, qui était le stratège des Veilleurs...

D'ailleurs Daraen semblait prendre un malin plaisir à battre à plate couture son mari et sa fille...

.

**11\. Surveillance.**

Ils n'en avaient pas conscience mais Lucina veillait sur les Veilleurs – ce qui, en soit, était assez ironique. Elle s'y attelait depuis son arrivée dans ce monde et d'autant plus depuis qu'Ylisse avait gagné la guerre contre Plégia. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une vengeance et avec la paix les Veilleurs s'étaient quelques peu reposés sur leurs lauriers – ce qui était compréhensible.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait pu intervenir quand son père allait se faire tuer. Elle ne prévoyait pas de se montrer et de se battre mais avait agis sans réfléchir. Son père était mort une fois, elle ne voulait pas le regarder mourir sous ses yeux sans intervenir – même en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne succomberait pas à ses blessures.

Finalement, ce fut un mal pour un bien. Lucina était contente de ne plus avoir à se cacher pour protéger ceux chers à son cœur.

.

**12\. Réflexe.**

Il y avait une chose que les Veilleurs avaient appris de Lucina : il ne fallait jamais réveiller une personne ayant vu l'apocalypse de ses yeux. Un tel traumatisme avait tendance à développer quelques instincts de survie et Lucina ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

On s'en rendit compte un jour où, étrangement, Lucina dormait encore – elle qui normalement était une des premières à se lever – et qu'on envoya Lissa pour la réveiller. Autant dire que Lissa ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec une épée sous la gorge – on apprit d'ailleurs que Lucina dormait avec son épée, à se demander comment elle parvenait à ne pas se blesser avec.

Il fut décidé d'un commun accord d'envoyer Chrom réveiller Lucina la prochaine fois : elle n'allait tout de même pas attaquer son père, même inconsciemment ?

Chrom n'était pas certain de vouloir vérifier cela...

.

**13\. Sauver une vie.**

Elle l'avait vu de l'autre côté. Sa tante, si jeune, qui allait se faire tuer par un mort-vivant.

Elle allait échouer à sauver sa famille avant même de commencer. Alors Lucina courut. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des flammes et des décombres. L'espoir de trouvait de l'autre côté de ce portail, là où il y avait encore de la vie. Les secondes s'éternisèrent, la distance entre le portail et elle se rallongeait pendant qu'elle tendit instinctivement une main comme pour passer plus vite le portail.

Ce ne fut qu'en le traversant que Lucina ressentit à nouveau son cœur battre et le temps se remettre à tourner. À l'instant même où elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de souffler, sous risque de tout voir échouer. Alors elle dégaina Xéno-Falchion et courut sauver sa tante de la mort.

Ce n'était que le premier pas pour changer le futur.

.

**14\. Ceux qui étaient morts.**

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'étrange impression qu'on ressentait en voyant en chair et en os une personne morte dans un futur différent. Lucina savait que cela ne se faisait pas de dévisager les gens mais parfois c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il y avait alors quelqu'un pour faire une plaisanterie maladroite :

— Eh bien, tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

C'était à peu près ça. Tous ces gens qui riaient et profitaient de la vie, dans son futur n'étaient plus que des cadavres, enterrés sous avec empressement parce que le temps n'était pas aux larmes et au deuil.

Aucun des Veilleurs de cette époque ne pouvait comprendre ce que cela faisait de voir des gens si simplement profiter d'une vie qu'ils ne possédaient plus dans son futur, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Lucina ne souhaitait cela à personne.

.

**15\. Terreur nocturne.**

Daraen avait l'habitude de veiller tard, notamment parce qu'elle appréciait la nuit et son silence pour lire et réfléchir en paix. Elle traversait donc le camp, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'installer. Cela lui permettait parfois de faire d'intéressantes rencontres et découvertes.

La plus utile fut un soir où elle s'étonna d'entendre du bruit venant de la tente de Lucina – Lucina qui, heureusement, n'avait pas hérité des ronflements de son père –, des bruits semblables à des sanglots. Daraen n'eut pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre pourquoi Lucina dormait mal et les soirs suivants, elle proposa « innocemment » à sa fille de prendre une infusion – à base de quelques plantes qui favorisaient le sommeil – que Lucina accepta par politesse et sans méfiance.

Lucina ne se douta jamais que cette boisson chaude du soir avait un lien avec la cessation de ses cauchemars. Il faudrait que Daraen fasse de même avec Linfan si nécessaire...

.

**16\. Une famille extravagante.**

Les Veilleurs ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord entre eux : la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse était particulière. Outre leur chef Chrom qui était assez normal, son entourage devait réunir les gens les plus spéciaux de tout le royaume.

Entre sa femme stratège amnésique aux cheveux blancs – elle accumulait les singularités... –, sa fille venue du futur avec un certain complexe du héros survivant et son fils lui aussi amnésique qui se cognait la tête contre des troncs d'arbres et aimait faire des pièges dangereux...

Non, franchement, leur chef devait attirer les gens bizarres... ou alors il était attiré par les gens bizarres. Parce qu'entre Daraen, Lucina et Linfan, ça faisait une famille très particulière.

.

**17\. Le petit frère.**

Lucina n'était pas proche de son petit frère. Dans son monde, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec les Veilleurs de son âge comme Severa ou Owain, ou avec son père. Elle avait toujours été plus à l'aise avec son père, là où Linfan était très proche de sa mère. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé à la mort de Chrom. Lucina prit encore plus à cœur son rôle de membre de la Sainte-Lignée et négligea ses proches, son frère y compris.

Alors le revoir alors qu'il était amnésique et ne se rappelait que de leur mère ne changea pas tant son comportement vis-à-vis de Linfan mais lui offrit une opportunité unique : celle d'être enfin une véritable sœur et ensemble, avec leurs parents, de former une véritable famille.

Après tout, ce monde n'était pas plongé dans le chaos et tant qu'ils étaient tous en vie, il y aurait toujours de l'espoir pour le futur.

.

**18\. Un secret bien gardé.**

Lucina parlait très peu du futur. Elle évoquait rarement la mort de quelqu'un, privilégiant l'imprécision et la généralisation. Même s'il fallait mettre en garde Chrom et les Veilleurs de la fin du monde, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi.

Comme la fin des Veilleurs qui, croyant toujours en un espoir vain malgré l'absence de leur chef Chrom, s'étaient dirigés vers leur mort, provoquant une véritable hécatombe. Ou comment, après la mort de leur père et la disparition de leur mère, Linfan était devenu un partisan de Grima – chose qu'il avait heureusement oublié avec son amnésie.

Il y avait bien des choses dans le futur qui ne devaient pas être mentionnées, pour le bien de tous. Alors, si Lucina devait mourir et emporter tous ces secrets avec elle, elle l'accepterait sans peine. L'ignorance était parfois mieux que de découvrir une horrible vérité.

.

**19\. Protection.**

À chaque fois qu'il regardait ces grands yeux bleus innocents et curieux, Chrom ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un futur où sa petite fille était devenue meurtrie par la guerre alors qu'il ne pouvait plus veiller sur elle.

Alors il resserra son étreinte sur sa fille qui n'était encore qu'un bambin et murmura doucement :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Lucina... Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose se produire.

Il ne savait pas exactement si ces propos s'adressaient au bébé dans ses bras ou à sa fille qui savait déjà manier une épée à la perfection. Sans doute les deux.

Chrom avait déjà bien trop vu sa famille en danger. Il était de son devoir en tant que père de protéger son enfant.

.

**20\. Une famille de retour.**

Lucina n'aurait jamais cru vivre pour voir ça. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'imaginait pas que tout finirait ainsi, si merveilleusement bien.

Pourtant elle ne rêvait pas. Le monde aurait été sauvé et sa mère était revenue. Linfan et sa tante Emmeryn demeuraient toujours amnésiques mais vivaient. Son père, qui devait être le premier à mourir, était encore vivant.

C'était tout l'inverse du futur d'où elle venait et cela ne pouvait pas être mieux. Alors Lucina fit quelque chose d'inhabituel : elle laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus et enlaça son père, sa mère et son petit frère. Ils étaient surpris mais ne dirent rien : ils comprenaient.

La Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse était enfin reconstituée. Sa famille était de nouveau complète.


	2. Partie II

**Comment ça, je ne sais pas quand m'arrêter lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire des drabbles ? C'est complètement... vrai. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait cette suite. Aussi parce que j'ai une certaine fascination assez récente pour la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse. Que voulez-vous ? J'aime ces relations familiales compliquées ! Torturer des personnages ? Non, jamais voyons ! Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**La Sainte-Lignée recomposée II**

**21\. Confiance.**

Quand Chrom vit sa femme et sa fille du futur sur le champ au crépuscule, il était heureux de voir qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, avant d'entendre ce que Lucina disait et de sentir son cœur se remplir d'effroi en la voyant brandir Xéno-Falchion.

Il était prêt à intervenir, quitte à blesser Lucina pour l'empêcher de commettre un matricide. Sauf qu'avant il ne puisse intervenir Daraen lui jeta un rapide et furtif coup d'œil. En un regard il comprit ce que sa femme voulait lui dire et, à contrecœur, ne bougea pas.

Daraen faisait confiance à Lucina, même quand celle-ci pointait sa lame contre elle. C'était une épreuve qu'elles devaient traverser seules, entre mère et fille.

Alors Chrom se contenta d'observer et de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Xéno-Falchion être abaissée.

.

**22\. La pièce de théâtre.**

— Oh, Juliette ! M-ma belle Juliette ! Euh... c'est bien ça le texte ?

— Oui, c'est ça ! Continue ainsi ma chère cousine ! Laisse éclater tes sentiments, la passion dévorante de ton âme !

— On peut savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui joue Juliette ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça !

Chrom regarda d'un air incrédule Lucina, Owain et Severa qui semblaient répéter pour une pièce de théâtre.

— Oh ça ? Ne fais pas attention, lui conseilla gentiment Daraen. Owain s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée pour apprendre à Lucina à se détendre et mieux exprimer ses émotions.

Chrom n'était pas certain du succès d'une telle méthode mais n'en dit rien : il était bien trop heureux de voir comment sa fille chérie était une grande comédienne ! Et non, il ne disait pas ça uniquement parce que c'était sa fille...

.

**23\. La folie des Hommes.**

La guerre était déclarée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Chrom aurait préféré éviter d'en arriver là mais si c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, il l'accepterait. C'était pour le bien du futur.

Les Veilleurs avaient accepté cette décision. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

— Lucina ? Tout va bien ?

Cela faisait un long moment que sa fille fixait le champ d'une future bataille d'un air désolé.

— Les Hommes se seraient-ils fait la guerre s'ils savaient que la fin du monde était proche ?

Chrom n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il ne pouvait que partager le regret dans les propos de sa fille. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à ce que la fin du monde arrive pour que la guerre cesse.

.

**24\. Timidité.**

Linfan avait un don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise en disant ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans jamais prendre de gants. On en avait vite conclu que c'était un jeune garçon sûr de lui et franc, chose confirmée par les pièges qu'il posait un peu partout sans s'inquiéter des conséquences si quelqu'un tombait dedans et décidait d'aller se venger de leur auteur.

Alors cela fut très surprenant de voir que Linfan surveillait Chrom en s'assurant de rester à bonne distance de lui, comme s'il n'osait pas s'approcher de son père.

— Linfan ? appela Chrom. Tu peux venir, tu sais ?

— Je... Non merci, père.

Chrom fronça les sourcils. Son fils n'avait tout de même pas peur de lui ? Il se décida à le prouver en se dirigeant vers Linfan.

C'était avant qu'il ne tombe dans un trou dissimulé par des feuilles.

— Je vous ai eu, père ! s'exclama Linfan en souriant d'un air victorieux.

Chrom soupira. Cela ressemblait déjà plus à son fils.

.

**25\. Suis-je à la hauteur ?**

Plus le temps passait, plus Chrom avait l'impression que le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. D'abord avec ses responsabilités royales après la mort d'Emmeryn et maintenant avec ses deux enfants venus du futur – d'un futur qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

Certes, il était un membre de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse, mais il n'était pas le Roi-Héros Marth. Comment était-il censé sauver le monde, alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de sauver sa propre sœur et ses troupes en évitant la guerre ?

— Vous avez l'air peiné. Qu'est-ce qui trouble votre esprit ?

Chrom ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de sa femme. Il regarda Daraen s'assoir à côté et, sans rien dire, enlaça ses doigts dans les siens.

Il n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur mais il tenterait de l'être. Pour tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui et surtout pour sa famille.

.

**26\. Appellation.**

— Que dites-vous d'Oncle Chrom ?

Chrom grimaça. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à entendre Lucina l'appeler « papa » ou « père », oncle Chrom allait être encore plus difficile.

— Hors de question, dit-il finalement.

— Quoi ? Cela ne vous plait pas ? Bon d'accord... Dans ce cas, Tonton Chrom ?

Chrom secoua la tête frénétiquement. C'était encore pire.

En face, Owain croisa les bras, l'air embêté.

— Comment suis-je censé vous appeler dans ce cas, mon oncle ?

— Euh...

Chrom savait que sa sœur allait lui en vouloir pour ça mais il devait absolument se débarrasser de cet énergumène.

— Pourquoi ne pas demander à Lissa ?

— Demander à mère ? Quelle bonne idée ! Mère !

Chrom regarda Owain s'éloigner et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Lucina faisait pour supporter si longtemps son cousin : pour sa part, c'était impossible.

.

**27\. Surprotection.**

Daraen aimait son époux par-dessus tout. Chrom était l'amour de sa vie et elle aimait aussi bien ses qualités que ses défauts qui rappelaient qu'il était humain.

Par contre, à ce rythme-là elle allait finir par l'envoyer hors de sa tente avec un sortilège. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle acceptait de préparer une stratégie pour la prochaine bataille des Veilleurs avec Chrom à côté.

— Tu es sûre qu'on devrait les placer là ?

— Oui, Chrom. Ils seront essentiels pour la prochaine bataille.

— M-mais s'ils sont blessés ?

— Ils ne le seront pas. Je vous rappelle que nos enfants sont plus que débrouillards.

Chrom ne paraissait pas convaincu. Sa femme soupira.

—Voulez-vous que je place Frédérick près d'eux au cas où ?

Le sourire soulagé apparaissant sur le visage de Chrom fut sa réponse. Il faudrait vraiment que Chrom apprenne que leurs enfants, malgré leur jeune âge, étaient sans doute plus forts que bien des Veilleurs.

.

**28\. Avoir un père.**

Linfan n'avait jamais été proche de son père, notamment parce qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas beaucoup. Il était mort alors que Linfan était encore très jeune, là où Lucina avait de nombreux souvenirs de leur père. Alors faire la rencontre de son père après avoir remonté le temps fut assez déroutant. Cet homme était un étranger pour lui, même en retrouvant sa mémoire.

Peut-être qu'il était destiné à n'avoir aucune affiliation avec son père, un père qui était sans cesse mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à un incident sur le champ de bataille.

Linfan s'était réveillé avec difficulté au son d'une voix paniquée.

— Linfan ! Réveillez-toi ! Nous sommes là, ne t'en fais pas.

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le regard paniqué de son père.

Avant que Linfan ne puisse demander ce qui s'était passé, Chrom se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça étroitement en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

— Merci Naga...

Linfan ne comprit pas l'étrange chaleur qui envahit soudainement son cœur mais il fut certain d'une chose : c'était très agréable de sentir que son père se préoccupait de lui.

.

**29\. De grands admirateurs.**

Owain avait un faible pour la mise en scène et la comédie, comme s'il se croyait dans une pièce de théâtre. On se demandait bien d'où cela lui venait.

Ce mystère fut percé à jour un soir où Daraen racontait une des nombreuses aventures du Roi-Héros Marth à Linfan et que, cachés derrière un mur – enfin, se croyant cachés –, Lucina et Owain l'écoutaient attentivement.

Apparemment ils avaient tous les deux été bercés avec les récits héroïques et épiques de leur ancêtre, ce qui leur avait donné leur sens du devoir hors du commun.

Il s'avérait même, qu'à un moment, Owain avait voulu prendre la place de sa cousine pour se faire passer pour Marth, avant de renoncer parce qu'il ne ressemblait guère au Roi-Héros...

.

**30\. Revenir à la maison.**

Après que le monde soit sauvé, Owain avait décidé de partir. Il avait rejoint un nouveau pays, participé à une guerre, s'était fait des compagnons d'armes et était même sur le point de fonder une famille.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se sentir nostalgique et de retourner sur la terre qui l'avait vu naître et grandir.

Une surprise l'attendait à son retour à Ylisse : Lucina – qui au contraire de beaucoup de ses camarades venus du futur avait décidé de rester auprès de sa famille – s'en était allée rejoindre Tiki à l'arbre de Mila.

Owain était sans doute celui qui comprenait le mieux sa très chère cousine. Alors, tandis que personne ne semblait s'étonner du choix de Lucina, il prit une décision. Quand on lui demanda où il se rendait, Owain répondit qu'il allait ramener Lucina, de gré ou de force.

Elle pensait vraiment le duper ? Comme s'il n'avait pas compris que Lucina était partie parce qu'elle se sentait de trop maintenant que son alter-égo de ce monde grandissait. Il en faudrait plus pour tromper Owain. Il n'était pas son cousin pour rien !

.

**31\. Des amis particuliers.**

— Daraen, tu sais pourquoi Lucina n'arrête pas de disparaitre ces derniers temps ?

Chrom était perplexe. Depuis quelques jours, sa fille semblait toujours se cacher dès que possible, sans que son père n'en sache la raison. C'était comme si Lucina se sentait menacée par quelque chose... mais quoi ?

— Lucina ? répéta Daraen sans lever les yeux de son livre. Oh, c'est sans doute à cause d'Owain et Cynthia.

— Owain et Cynthia ? Pourquoi ?

— Ils n'arrêtent pas d'harceler Lucina pour qu'ils forment un trio gagnant sur le champ de bataille, avec des noms de techniques très... originaux.

Chrom comprit pourquoi Lucina tentait de disparaitre à chaque fois qu'Owain et Cynthia étaient dans les parages...

.

**32\. Le don de Lucina.**

C'était une nouvelle victoire pour les Veilleurs. Ils fêtaient cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur autour d'un feu. Assise à côté de son père, Lucina sourit.

— Tu as l'air particulièrement heureuse, remarqua son père. Il y a une raison particulière à cela ?

Sa fille hocha la tête.

— Dans le futur, des moments si tranquilles n'existent plus. C'est agréable d'en profiter ici.

L'atmosphère s'assombrit aussitôt alors que tous prirent un air dépité, à la grande surprise de la princesse d'Ylisse.

— Je... J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Lucina n'était toujours pas au courant qu'elle avait un don pour déprimer tout le monde à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le futur.

Il faudrait vraiment que Chrom lui en parle.

.

**33\. Le pendentif.**

Daraen savait qu'elle n'était pas proche de Lucina. Du moins, dans le futur de la jeune fille, leur relation n'était pas aussi fusionnelle que celle de Lucina et Chrom. Cela se voyait facilement, par le fait que sa fille passait tout son temps avec son père à s'entrainer et qu'à chaque fois que Daraen et Lucina se croisaient, cette dernière paraissait mal à l'aise.

Daraen avait tenté de remédier à cela mais sans grand succès. Peut-être que Lucina ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. Cette réalisation lui serait douloureuse mais logique.

Du moins, Daraen pensait que cela était logique jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve par terre un pendentif. Avec son visage gravé dessus. Elle ne comprit que plus tard, quand Gerome l'approche, que c'était le pendentif de Lucina, qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis des heures.

Daraen remit le pendentif à Gerome et sourit. Il semblait qu'elle se soit trompée : même si Lucina avait du mal à l'exprimer, elle aimait sa mère.

.

**34\. L'étrange comportement du Khan de l'Ouest.**

Chrom était perplexe. Depuis quelques temps, Basilio se rendait souvent à Ylisse, prétextant des raisons diplomatiques alors qu'il ne parlait à Chrom que de détails mineurs et restait souvent des jours entiers au château.

Il avait décidé de faire part de ses préoccupations à la personne qui devait le mieux connaitre le Khan de l'Ouest : Flavia.

— Oh, ne fais pas attention à cette tête de mule, lui conseilla le Khan de l'Est. Il espère juste que Lucina va revenir à Ylisse, afin de lui demander d'être son champion pour l'arène de Ferox. Selon lui, si Lucina n'a pas gagné contre toi la dernière fois c'était uniquement parce qu'elle se retenait.

Chrom comprit mieux pourquoi Basilio s'entendait si bien avec la petite Lucina : il voulait sans doute lui enseigner l'art de l'escrime pour qu'elle se battre en son nom quand elle serait grande...

.

**35\. Un avenir assuré.**

Il était tard quand Lucina se glissa dans la chambre du bébé du roi et de la reine, c'est-à-dire dans sa chambre quand elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Elle se pencha vers le berceau où une petite Lucina qui ne dormait guère la regarda avec de grands yeux intrigués.

— Tu auras un avenir heureux.

La petite Lucina sourit. Elle ne comprenait sans doute rien à ce que son double lui racontait mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce qui devait être dit avait été dit.

Lucina quitta le château dans la soirée, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Au petit matin, Chrom et Daraen trouvèrent une lettre dans le berceau de leur fille, une lettre signée d'un certain Marth.

.

**36\. Une ombre dans la nuit.**

Linfan était très observateur, à l'image de sa mère. Alors il ne lui était pas difficile de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa grande sœur.

Il n'avait été qu'à moitié surprit d'entendre, en pleine nuit, du bruit dans les couloirs du château de la Sainte-Lignée. Regardant par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, il avait vu Lucina quitter la chambre de son double miniature avant de partir. Son frère ne se serait pas inquiété, si Lucina n'était pas habillée comme si elle partait pour un long voyage.

Linfan avait aussitôt compris ce qui se passait. Lucina s'en allait. Probablement pour toujours.

Il hésita un instant à empêcher sa sœur de partir mais se retenu au dernier moment. C'était le choix de Lucina.

Alors Linfan se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner avec regret. Jusqu'au bout sa sœur aurait rempli son devoir, au point de laisser passer sa chance de vivre enfin une vie normale avec sa famille.

Son dévouement n'était vraiment pas un trait qu'ils partageaient.

.

**37\. Un autre avenir.**

L'amnésie de Linfan avait toujours été un mystère. Cela semblait incompréhensible que, de tous les enfants venus du futur, il soit le seul à avoir perdu la mémoire.

Linfan était assez satisfait de cela. Si Lucina était une grande actrice pour avoir réussi à se faire passer pour Marth, que dire de Linfan qui parvenait à faire croire à tous qu'il était amnésique ? Linfan n'avait jamais été amnésique et n'avait jamais rejoint ce monde par le même portail que Lucina et les autres. Non pas qu'il le révèlerait un jour.

Sinon il devrait annoncer à Lucina que son frère, le Linfan de son temps, était mort dès son arrivé dans cet Ylisse du passé.

.

**38\. Une simple apparition.**

Lucina sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Ils étaient devant elle. Sa tante et, surtout, son père et sa mère. Elle ne pensait pas les voir si tôt : elle avait agi par instinct en voyant sa tante en danger face à ces êtres sans vie.

Lucina se sentait divisée. Elle voulait pleurer et crier, enlacer ses parents qui étaient depuis si longtemps absents de sa vie. Sauf qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne devait pas interférer de cette manière dans le futur, qu'importe combien elle le désirait.

Alors Lucina enfouit ses sentiments au fond d'elle et disparue dans la nuit, sans que les Veilleurs ne remarquent son départ.

.

**39\. Le chevalier heureux.**

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Frédérick avait servi la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse et ce avec la plus grande des dignités. La reine Emmeryn était une grande souveraine et si Chrom et Lissa devaient gouverner, ils le feraient avec sagesse et amour pour leur royaume.

Frédérick voulait leur venir en aide autant que possible. Il se désolait de voir la douleur dans le regard des membres de la Sainte-Lignée, à chaque tragédie qui les frappait. Cela l'énervait encore plus de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les soulager de leurs peines.

Alors, quand le monde fut enfin sauf et la Saine-Lignée recomposée avec le retour de Daraen au sein de sa famille, Frédérick ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si la Sainte-Lignée était en paix, alors il avait accompli son devoir.

.

**40\. Cette inconnue.**

Lucina.

Elle entendait sans cesse ce prénom, qui était le sien sans l'être. Elle portait le même mais chaque fois que Lucina était mentionnée, ce n'était pas d'elle qu'on parlait mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lucina, qu'on surnommait affectueusement Lucy, avait toujours voulu savoir qui était cette inconnue qui portait le même prénom qu'elle, cette étrangère apparemment si importante pour ses parents et les Veilleurs.

Alors Lucy s'était renseignée, et regretta de l'avoir fait quand elle apprit tout au sujet de Grima, le Dragon Déchu qui avait détruit un temps désormais révolu. Un futur désolé d'où Lucina – enfin, son alter-égo – venait.

Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucina avait disparu après que Grima ait été vaincu mais fit une promesse, celle de ne pas gâcher la chance qu'elle avait de vivre dans un monde en paix.

Peut-être même qu'elle parviendrait un jour à retrouver son double du futur, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.


	3. Partie III

**Oui, je suis de retour (et non ce n'est pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) ! Après réflexion, je pense qu'il y aura cinq parties dans ces drabbles. 100 drabbles au total sur la Sainte-Lignée, ça parait possible à faire n'est-ce pas ? On verra bien...**

* * *

**La Sainte-Lignée recomposée III**

**41\. Réincarnation.**

Tiki ne pouvait ôter cette idée de son esprit. Plus le temps passait, plus les ressemblances entre Lucina et Marth s'accumulaient. Ce n'était pas pour rien de la princesse Ylissienne était parvenue à se faire passer pour son ancêtre et même si beaucoup ne voyaient là qu'une coïncidence de physiques, Tiki voyait en ce geste quelque chose de bien plus profond.

Elle se désolait de cela par ailleurs : Marth avait eu une vie dure avant de devenir le héros légendaire connu de tous et il semblait que Lucina suivait ses traces. Tiki ne désespérait pas pour autant : si elle ne se trompait pas le lien entre Marth et Lucina, cette dernière se montrerait aussi talentueuse que son ancêtre pour sauver le monde, qu'importe l'adversité.

Par contre il faudrait peut-être avertir Chrom et Daraen que leur fille était probablement la réincarnation de Marth. À moins que cela ne soit une nouvelle trop grande à encaisser ?

.

**42\. Tout pour le futur.**

Daraen savait ce qui l'attendait. Même si elle avait fait la promesse à Chrom de ne pas tenter de se sacrifier, elle avait conscience que c'était la seule façon de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Grima. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une autre génération future devoir sauver le monde d'une fin imminente.

Alors elle avait décidé de mourir. Étrangement cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait déjà accepté le fait de mourir si Lucina était prête à aller juste au bout pour sauver le futur – même si cela signifiait commettre un matricide – mais également parce que cette vie, bien que courte, l'avait comblé.

Daraen était prête à sacrifier sa vie si cela signifiait protéger cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré avoir. Ça, Grima ne pourrait le lui enlever.

.

**43\. Départ.**

Après la mort définitive de Grima, Lucina avait vu ses amis partir les uns après les autres. Tous s'en allaient vers de nouveaux horizons, pour trouver un sens à leur vie dans ce monde qui n'était pas le leur.

Lucina avait souvent pensé à faire comme eux mais s'était toujours retenue de partir. Même si la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse de ce monde n'était pas sa famille, elle savait que son père et les autres avaient besoin d'elle. Surtout à cause de la disparition de Daraen. Si Lucina partait, cela serait un coup dur pour son père. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela.

Alors, quand Chrom ramena Daraen à Ylisstol, Lucina se permit enfin de se séparer d'eux. Sa famille était à nouveau complète et ils s'en sortiraient tous très bien.

.

**44\. Les efforts d'un père.**

Grâce à Íñigo, Lucina avait appris à sourire plus. Grâce à Cynthia, Lucina connaissait une technique de légende – bon en fait Xéno-Falchion se contentait de briller mais c'était tout de même très impressionnant ! Et grâce à Owain, elle parvenait plus facilement à exprimer ses émotions.

En résumé, Lucina avait subi une grande évolution depuis son arrivée dans l'Ylisse du passé et cela était l'œuvre d'un homme, son père. Chrom, remarquant le comportement distant et sérieux de sa fille, avait décidé d'y remédier et fait appel aux amis de Lucina pour cela.

Il était assez fier du résultat.

.

**45\. L'amitié.**

— Ah, voir une si douce amitié comble mon cœur de joie ! Ce sont ces sentiments qui guident nos lames au combat et nous apportent la victoire !

Lucina regarda Owain en train de s'extasier après que le garçon ait espionné Lissa en train de dialoguer avec Maribelle. Ce fut avant qu'Owain ne remarque sa cousine et ne se tourne vers elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

— Lucina ! Formons nous aussi une amitié qui traversera les âges ! Le fait que nous soyons cousins ne fera qu'aider à construire cette amitié indestructible !

— Euh...

Lucina ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. N'étaient-ils pas déjà des amis proches ?

.

**46\. Leçons de noblesse.**

— Non, non et non ! Les épaules plus droites ! Et ne baissez pas le menton !

Lucina et Chrom grimacèrent alors qu'ils regardaient furtivement Maribelle, actuellement occupée à donner des cours à Daraen concernant sa « posture disgracieuse », qui apparemment ne convenait pas à une personne de son rang. La pauvre Daraen n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester.

— Père... pensez-vous que nous devrions intervenir ?

— Je... Je crains que cela soit sans espoir pour ta mère, Lucina. Partons avant de nous faire repérer.

Ils se décidèrent à partir le plus discrètement possible mais...

— Princesse Lucina ! Roi Chrom ! Ne pensez pas vous échapper. Votre tour est proche. Vos postures sont encore plus effroyables que celle de la Reine Daraen. Cela ne va pas !

Lucina et Chrom déglutirent.

.

**47\. Les usages du langage.**

Brady avait appris à « bien parler » et cela étonnait tout le monde, en priorité sa mère. Mirabelle ne pouvait s'imaginer que son fils ait soudainement appris à s'exprimer correctement à l'aide d'un livre qui lui semblait très inutile.

Alors elle s'était renseignée et avait fini par découvrir le pot aux roses. Elle ne s'attendait juste pas à ça.

— Allez-y, Brady ! Cela n'est pas si dur.

— Pff, facile à dire pour toi. T'es une princesse, Lucina.

— N'êtes-vous pas membre de la noblesse ?

— Euh... c'est pas pareil.

— Ne vous découragez pas et répétez encore une fois après moi.

Apparemment, Brady se rendait régulièrement auprès de Lucina pendant que celle-ci s'entrainait pour apprendre à parler comme un membre de la haute société.

— Regarde, Daraen ! Notre fille fera une grande reine !

— J'ai vu, Chrom. J'ai vu.

Et Lucina ne le savait pas mais ses parents l'espionnaient. En même temps la pauvre fille semblait inconsciente de tout une fois qu'elle s'entrainait...

.

**48\. Les yeux de la mort.**

Les yeux de la mort la fixaient. Ils étaient rouges sang, annonciateurs de la fin de ce monde. Du moins de l'espèce humaine.

La voix de la mort résonna, tel la sentence irrévocable du plus implacable et cruel des juges :

« Ta mère et ton père sont morts, misérable humaine. »

Elle le savait déjà. Maintenant elle faisait face à leur assassin. Un être démoniaque impossible à tuer. Jamais elle ne pourrait venger ses parents mais elle brandit tout de même sa lame contre lui. Elle sentait son cœur battre avec effroi, son sang se glaçant alors que ses mains tremblaient et que ses genoux étaient sur le point de flancher.

Elle cria... et se réveilla en sursaut, dans un monde où cet avenir sombre n'était pas encore arrivé. Cela n'empêchait pas l'ombre de Grima de planer autour d'elle, comme la mort guettant la moindre erreur pour la faucher.

Lucina savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir après ça. D'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas plus mal : c'était un rappel cruel qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer dans sa tâche, même si cela devait la tuer.

.

**49\. Un geste familier.**

Il y avait trois choses dont Lucina ne se séparait jamais : Xéno-Falchion, son pendentif et sa couronne – qui ressemblait plus à un serre-tête qu'une véritable couronne mais là n'était pas la question.

D'ailleurs, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, cette couronne était, d'une certaine manière, bien plus encombrante qu'une lame ou un pendentif. Notamment parce qu'à chaque bataille contre des Ombres, elle finissait sans cesse par manquer de tomber et obligeait Lucina à la remettre en place.

— Attends, laisse-moi faire Lucina.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, Daraen s'approcha de sa fille et redressa sa couronne pour elle. Une fois cela fini, sa mère sourit et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Lucina ne put que l'observer partir pendant une douce chaleur réchauffa son cœur.

Un sourire nostalgique l'envahie, alors qu'elle se rappela que sa mère faisait souvent cela pour elle lorsqu'elle était petite.

.

**50\. Matricide.**

Lucina pouvait sentir ses mains trembler rien qu'à cette idée, cette idée morbide qui hantait ses pensées et lui donnait envie de vomir. Le crépuscule était d'un calme dérangeant, comme si le temps s'arrêtait de tourner en prévision de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Peut-être était-ce Naga elle-même qui ralentissait le temps, désapprouvant le crime qui allait se produire.

Lucina savait que ce qu'elle allait faire ne pourrait être pardonné et si elle devait mourir juste après, qu'il en soit ainsi. De toute manière, ce monde n'était pas le sien et sa mort serait un juste châtiment.

Mais même si elle était déjà remplie de remords que seule la mort pourrait apaiser, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle était prête à toute pour sauver le futur, même à tuer sa mère s'il le fallait. Cela annulerait la naissance de Linfan et briserait sa famille mais cela sauverait le monde, le futur.

Alors pourquoi Lucina se sentait-elle sur le point de s'effondrer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa mère, épée en main ?

.

**51\. Feu sa tante.**

Elle se tenait là avec une grâce et une prestance que seule une personne royale pouvait posséder.

Lucina n'avait jamais connu sa tante Emmeryn mais savait, de par les histoires que lui racontaient son père, que c'était une femme exceptionnelle. En un simple coup d'œil, Lucina savait que son père n'avait pas exagéré la réalité.

Elle voulait tellement parler avec Emmeryn, apprendre à connaitre cette tante qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Alors sans un mot « Marth » tourna le dos à la reine Emmeryn et brandit Xéno-Falchion, prête à défendre l'Exalté de tous les assassins voulant sa perte.

.

**52\. Expérience.**

Linfan avait toujours voulu suivre les traces de sa mère, au même titre que Lucina voulait devenir comme son père. Cela n'avait jamais posé problème, au contraire : Linfan semblait épanoui en suivant cette voie.

Il n'y avait qu'un léger petit détail à prendre en compte : Linfan n'était pas sa mère. Là où Daraen veillait à faire les choses correctement et – surtout – avec la plus grande des prudences, Linfan était à l'opposé. Il portait la même inconscience que son père et sa sœur quand cela concernait le danger.

On fut à peine surpris de voir la tente de Linfan brûler alors que celui-ci tentait de créer un nouveau sortilège.

.

**53\. Des regards attentifs.**

Les Veilleurs aimaient Chrom. Leur meneur était un grand homme, aussi bien courageux et investi que désintéressé et juste. Cela les attristait de voir les drames qui s'abattaient les uns après les autres sur leur chef. Que cela soit la mort de sa sœur, ses nouvelles responsabilités en tant que roi ou l'annonce de sa mort dans le futur... le monde semblait s'acharner contre lui

Alors ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux lorsqu'ils assistaient, accidentellement – ou pas... –, à des moments d'intimités entre Chrom et sa famille. Que cela soit quand il s'entrainait avec Lucina à l'épée, qu'il empêchait Linfan de se taper dans des murs pour retrouver la mémoire ou quand il discutait paisiblement avec Daraen.

Les sourires sincères de Chrom dans ces instants suffisaient à réchauffer le cœur des Veilleurs.

.

**54\. Des relations familiales compliquées.**

Owain, Severa et Íñigo étaient finalement revenus à Ylisse après des mois – ou peut-être une année ou deux – d'absences. Évidemment, Chrom voulut savoir où ils étaient partis.

C'était ainsi que Chrom apprit que deux royaumes très lointains, Nohr et Hoshido, se faisaient la guerre et, coincé entre eux deux, il y avait des histoires de dragons, de manipulation et de royaume dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Ce qui surprit le plus Chrom restait tout de même l'histoire qui tournait autour d'une certaine princesse Corrin – ou Kamui, il n'était pas sûr – , née dans la famille royale d'Hoshido mais qui avait grandi avec la famille royale de Nohr après avoir été enlevée et qui devait choisir entre une de ses deux familles après avoir assisté à la mort de sa mère.

Et lui qui pensait que sa famille avait des relations particulières, il semblait qu'il y avait pire que la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse.

.

**55\. Les craintes de Linfan.**

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire au premier abord, Linfan n'était pas uniquement un jeune garçon insouciant et curieux. Il était, comme tout enfant, empli de craintes et de peurs.

Lorsque cela arrivait, il se dirigeait non pas vers son père et sa mère mais vers sa sœur. Lui-même se surprenait à faire ça, puisqu'il n'avait de souvenirs que de sa mère mais c'était sans doute parce que Lucina serait la plus apte à comprendre ce qu'il traversait.

— Grande sœur ? Est-ce que... tu as déjà eu peur que la marque de Grima apparaisse sur toi ?

C'était ainsi qu'ils commencèrent une longue conversation entre frère et sœur, au bout de laquelle Linfan se sentit soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à craindre la marque de Grima. Puis, comme le lui avait dit sa sœur, si la marque de Grima devait apparaitre sur l'un d'eux, ils résoudraient ce problème ensembles.

.

**56\. Promesse.**

L'étrange portail bleu censé les ramener dans le passé se tenait devant eux, parmi les décombres et les flammes. Tous leurs amis l'avaient déjà traversé. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux, les héritiers d'un royaume brisé.

Lucina attendait que Linfan traverse. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte avant de s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien été renvoyé dans le passé. Elle devait être la dernière à traverser ce portail.

Pourtant Linfan hésitait. L'anxiété se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il regarda sa sœur.

— Grande sœur ? Et... Et si nous ne nous retrouvions pas de l'autre côté ?

Lucina s'attendait à cela. Elle s'agenouilla devant son frère et lui sourit doucement, posant une main sur son épaule.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Linfan. Si cela devait arriver... qu'importe où tu sois dans le monde, je te retrouverai. Je t'en fais la promesse.

.

**57\. Faux espoirs.**

Lucina n'avait pas parlé de Linfan à ses parents. Elle avait seulement évoqué que d'autres enfants avaient eux aussi remonté le temps pour empêcher la venue de Grima, sans jamais entrer de plus de détails et ce pour de très bonnes raisons.

Après tout, elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à quiconque. C'était une idée qui la terrifiait mais ne quittait pas son esprit : et si un de ses compagnons mourrait avant d'être trouvé par les Veilleurs ? Ces craintes concernaient surtout Linfan : il était très débrouillard pour son âge mais restait son petit frère.

Lucina ne se sentait pas le courage d'annoncer à ses parents qu'ils avaient un autre enfant si ce dernier venait à mourir avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

.

**58\. Falchion et Xéno-Falchion.**

— Ceci n'est pas Xéno-Falchion. Où est mon père ? Il a ma lame et moi la sienne.

Frédérick et Lissa se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Lucina avait minutieusement examiné son épée, avant de déclarer que ce n'était pas la sienne. Pourtant elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Xéno-Falchion, Xéno-Falchion qui était la lame identique à l'épée de Chrom.

En fait, c'était à se demander comment Lucina pouvait voir une différence entre les deux épées et ainsi en conclure qu'elles avaient été accidentellement échangées.

— Lucina ! appela Chrom en se dirigeant vers sa fille, souriant avec amusement. Je crois que tu as Falchion. J'ai raison ?

Chrom aussi voyait la différence entre ces deux épées jumelles ?

Frédérick et Lissa haussèrent les épaules. C'était sans doute un talent propre aux épéistes.

.

**59\. Une dette à rembourser.**

— Allons Brady ! Ne faites pas l'enfant !

— Je vais bien ! A-Atchoum !

— Il n'est pas difficile de voir que vous mentez.

— Arg, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider ?

Daraen sourit. Pauvre Brady qui tentait de fuir Lucina. Apparemment personne ne lui avait dit qu'une fois que Lucina se sentait redevable envers quelqu'un, elle était prête à remuer ciel et terre pour rembourser sa dette. Par contre, Daraen n'était pas certaine que c'était de cette manière que Lucina aiderait Brady à ne plus être malade.

Elle prit note d'aller informer Lissa que Brady était malade, et que Lucina n'allait pas tarder à l'être...

.

**60\. Politesse exagérée.**

C'était un fait connu que Lucina était polie, trop polie. Elle vouvoyait tout le monde, y inclus sa famille et ses amis. Pour ses parents cela pouvait se comprendre – même s'ils partageaient le même sang, ils ne la connaissaient pas encore très bien et vice-versa – mais pour Linfan et ses amis, personne ne pouvait expliquer pour elle les vouvoyait. Ses amis la tutoyaient et, surtout, son frère aussi. Chose qu'elle ne faisait pas en retour.

Alors il avait été décidé d'un commun accord de changer cela.

— Répète après moi, Lucina... Tu vas bien ?

— Tu...Tu te portes bien ?

— Non. Tu vas bien ?

— Tu... Comment allez-vous ?

Owain soupira. Sa cousine était un cas désespéré.

* * *

**C'est drôle mais je crois que la seule personne que Lucina tutoie c'est... elle-même. Vous savez, avec la fin : « tu auras un avenir heureux ». Je pensais qu'elle tutoyait aussi Linfan mais non. Du coup, c'est incohérent par rapport au drabble 56 mais je me suis dit qu'à cet instant précis, elle l'aurait tutoyé et que, si elle le vouvoie par la suite, c'est uniquement parce que Linfan a perdu la mémoire.**

**Ah et sinon... Je me suis récemment rendue compte (grâce aux conversations de soutien) que j'adore le personne de Maribelle (ses conversations de soutien avec Olivia sont hilarantes) et surtout son fils, Brady. Ce garçon est trop mignon (et drôle), avec ses airs de bandits de grands chemins ! C'est pour ça qu'ils apparaissent pas mal dans cette troisième partie de drabbles.**


	4. Partie IV

**Et voilà la quatrième partie ! Plus qu'une dernière et ce recueil sera complet. Ensuite, je vais écrire des drabbles sur FE Fates parce que j'ai relu quelques fanfics dessus et ça m'a donné envie de rejouer au jeu (en l'occurrence à Héritage) et, bien sûr, d'écrire quelque chose dessus. Donc ce seront des drabbles.**

**Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes projets et vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La Sainte-Lignée recomposée IV**

**61\. Inquiétude.**

Lucina était comme son père : téméraire. Cela avait souvent du bon mais la mettait aussi souvent dans des situations délicates où elle risquait sa vie. Ce jour-là, sur le champ de bataille, sa bonne étoile ne l'avait pas sauvé d'un coup presque fatal porté par une Ombre alors que Lucina s'interposait pour protéger un Veilleur.

Elle avait senti une douleur inimaginable parcourir son corps, avant que les ténèbres ne l'entourent.

À son réveil, sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle savait où elle se trouvait : dans une tente, en train de récupérer de ses blessures. Ainsi qu'avec beaucoup de monde qui l'observait avec des airs inquiets.

Si cela ne la surprenait qu'à moitié de voir sa famille, elle ne pensait pas voir ses amis aussi présents – même Gerome et Severa étaient là. C'était à se demander comment tout ce monde était rentré dans cette pauvre tente.

Il y avait donc tant de gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle ?

.

**62\. Une silhouette familière.**

Lucina se rappelait très bien de ça. Elle était en train de jouer dans le jardin, sous le regard attentif de ses parents – enfin, à peu près vigilant puisqu'ils étaient concentrés sur son petit frère Linfan, récemment né et dans les bras de leur mère – quand elle l'avait vu. Une personne, de la taille de sa mère mais avec des cheveux bleus comme son père, qui la regardait, dissimulée derrière des arbres.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'inconnue sourit, posant son index sur ses lèvres. Avant que Lucina ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, l'inconnue disparue.

Lucina n'avait jamais parlé de cette étrange rencontre à ses parents mais pensait régulièrement à le faire. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui expliquer pourquoi cette inconnue avait la même marque de la Sainte-Lignée à l'œil qu'elle ?

.

**63\. Émotion.**

Frédérick n'était pas un homme émotif. Il était méfiant, sérieux, perfectionniste mais pas émotif. Sauf que cela contrastait énormément avec l'affection et la dévotion qu'il portait à la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse.

Il n'avait pas pleuré pour la mort de la reine Emmeryn – ces larmes n'honoreraient pas le sacrifice de la reine – ni à la naissance de la fille du roi Chrom et de la reine Daraen.

Frédérick n'était cependant pas sans cœur. Alors quand Chrom et Daraen revinrent au camp des Veilleurs avec Marth et qu'on apprit la véritable identité de celle-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un souffle tremblant. Pour le tragique destin du roi et de la reine dans ce futur sombre et pour ces enfants ayant tout perdu.

Le temps n'était pas aux larmes alors Frédérick se contenta de se promettre de redoubler d'efforts pour alléger le fardeau de la royauté.

.

**64\. Les cloches d'Ylisstol.**

Les cloches de la capitale sonnaient rarement.

Elles symbolisèrent aussi bien le chagrin que l'honneur lorsque le prince Chrom monta sur le trône à la mort de sa sœur, feu la reine Emmeryn. Elles symbolisèrent l'espoir et la joie lors du mariage du couple royale et la naissance de la princesse Lucina. Elles symbolisèrent une amère victoire lorsque les Veilleurs vainquirent Grima mais que la reine Daraen se sacrifia.

Les cloches sonnaient, encore et toujours avec le même entrain. Pourtant jamais ne résonnèrent avec autant d'ardeur et de passion que lorsqu'elles célébrèrent le retour de la reine Daraen et la réunion de la famille royale du Saint-Royaume d'Ylisse.

.

**65\. La fille traitresse.**

C'était une histoire que tous en Ylisse connaissaient. La tragédie de la famille royale.

Le monde était alors en guerre, en proie à une destruction proche par un être démoniaque du nom de Grima, le dragon déchu autrefois vaincu par le Roi-Héros Marth. On pensait que sa descendante suivrait les traces de son ancêtre mais il n'en fut rien.

La princesse venue d'un temps lointain céda au désespoir. Elle leva sa lame contre sa propre chair et d'un coup, tua sa mère. L'auteur de ce matricide disparut sans un bruit alors que son père démuni sombra dans un chagrin inconsolable.

Jamais le Saint-Royaume d'Ylisse n'oublia cette histoire, celle de la fille du futur qui trahie les siens en pensant le faire pour le plus grand bien.

.

**66\. Le poids de l'épée.**

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, Falchion n'était pas une épée lourde. Ce n'était pas ça qui empêchait quiconque de s'en servir à l'exception de certains élus de la Sainte-Lignée.

Plus jeune, Lucina ne parvenait pas à se servir de Falchion quand son père lui tendait l'épée. La lame lui semblait légère, trop légère et d'une fragilité alarmante. Ce n'était pas normal pour une épée. Si la lame se brisait accidentellement ? Était-ce au moins possible ?

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Lucina comprit le secret de Falchion, quand on lui remit l'épée en lui annonçant que son père était mort. Jamais Lucina n'avait senti ses bras si impuissants à porter une épée aussi légère et fragile que Falchion mais elle s'en moquait. À cet instant, Falchion possédait alors le poids d'une véritable épée et si la lame se brisait alors Lucina se contentait de trouver autre chose pour se battre.

Falchion ne devenait une véritable épée que lorsqu'on se rendait qu'elle n'était qu'une arme qui devait servir les nobles intentions de la Sainte-Lignée. Falchion ne devenait mythique que par la volonté de son porteur.

.

**67\. Un père n'abandonne pas sa fille.**

Sa femme était revenue et leur famille était de nouveau complète. Enfin, c'était ce que devait se dire son peuple mais Chrom ne partageait pas son avis. Parce que tous les citoyens d'Ylisse ne savaient pas qu'il manquait quelqu'un, quelqu'un sans qui sa famille n'aurait sans doute jamais été complète : sa fille.

Lucina était partie et maintenant que Chrom était rassuré par le retour de Daraen à Ylisse, il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de sa fille perdue. Lucina pensait peut-être qu'ils se porteraient mieux sans elle mais même si cela défiait la logique, Chrom avait deux filles appelées Lucina et il devait la vie à l'une d'elles, une enfant ayant grandi trop vite dans un monde en ruine et qui avait besoin de sa famille à ses côtés

Alors il partit à la recherche de sa fille disparue, se promettant de la retrouver même si cela devait prendre une vie entière pour y arriver.

.

**68\. La foi.**

Chrom n'avait jamais été particulièrement pieux. Comme tout membre de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse et de son royaume, il était croyant. Il avait conscience de l'existence de Naga et les exploits de ses ancêtres l'inspiraient grandement, sans pour autant que cela le fasse être un homme très porté sur la foi. Ses espoirs reposaient plus sur ses compétences et son rôle d'Exalté que sur de vaines prières.

Puis Grima arriva et Chrom fit la rencontre de Naga en personne, ce avant le sacrifice de Daraen pour sauver le futur du retour du Dragon Déchu.

Par la suite, il ne se passa pas un jour sans que Chrom ne pria Naga de ramener sa femme, non pas parce qu'il se sentait incapable de vivre sans Daraen – ce qui était quand même un peu le cas – mais parce que Daraen avait le droit, plus que quiconque, de profiter de ce monde.

Sa foi fut pour toujours inébranlable après le retour de Daraen.

.

**69\. Amies, vraiment ?**

Chrom n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il veillait attentivement sur sa fille. De préférence sans que Lucina ne soit au courant : la connaissant, elle serait gênée de l'attention que son père lui portait.

— Chrom, vous devriez laisser votre fille respirer.

— Mais je la laisse respirer, Daraen. Je m'assure juste qu'elle va bien.

— En l'espionnant ?

— Si nécessaire, oui.

Chrom était d'ailleurs très heureux de surveiller sa fille parce qu'il s'était récemment rendu compte d'un problème entre Lucina et une autre enfant du futur, une certaine Severa.

— Lucina dit qu'elles sont amies mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire... marmonna Chrom. Cette fille parait tellement sauvage... Je devrais peut-être intervenir...

À côté, Daraen soupira. Son mari était vraiment déraisonnable.

.

**70\. Le fils de son père.**

Chrom était intrigué. Depuis quelques jours, il voyait Linfan se balader avec une épée. Bon, ce n'était pas Falchion – heureusement, sinon Lucina se serait sans doute évanouie comme la dernière fois où son frère se servait de cette épée légendaire pour couper une pomme – mais cela restait une épée.

Depuis quand Linfan se servait-il d'une lame ? Savait-il au moins manier une épée ?

Il eut sa réponse en apprenant que Linfan s'était blessé lors d'un entrainement avec Frédérick. Alors que son fidèle serviteur s'excusait platement d'avoir laissé cet accident se produire, Chrom se rendit dans la tente où était soigné son fils par Lissa et apprit pourquoi Linfan tenait tant à savoir se servir d'une épée.

Chrom soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, lui souriant tendrement.

— Linfan, sache que même si tu ne sais pas manier une épée, tu es une grande fierté à mes yeux. Tu n'as pas à ressembler à ta sœur ou à moi.

Après ces mots Linfan ne tenu plus jamais une épée, au grand soulagement de tous.

.

**71\. Protéger sa mère.**

Linfan avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il sentait son cœur se briser alors qu'il regardait sa sœur – cette sœur dont il ne se rappelait pas mais qu'il aimait déjà – lever son épée vers leur mère.

Lucina allait commettre un meurtre et pas n'importe lequel. Linfan voulait que ce soit le fruit de son imagination, voire une hallucination mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors, avec réticence, il serra son livre de sorts contre lui et leva une main en direction de sa sœur, tentant d'ignorer les martèlements de son cœur qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Au moindre geste il n'hésiterait pas à intervenir même si cela devait tuer sa sœur.

Linfan ne laissera personne faire du mal à sa mère.

.

**72\. Influence.**

Tout le monde savait que Frédérick était un peu trop dévoué à servir la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse et les Veilleurs, au point que Maribelle était convaincue qu'il était un majordome et non pas un chevalier. On pensait qu'il était unique en son genre, puis vint Lucina.

Lucina qui aimait tricoter, aider à porter les équipements des Veilleurs, réparer les tentes et servir les repas. Exactement comme Frédérick et ce alors qu'elle n'était pas au servir de la Sainte-Lignée mais membre de la Sainte-Lignée.

Donc entre le chevalier et la princesse qui se prenaient tous deux pour des vassaux – et encore, les vassaux ne s'abaissaient pas à de telles tâches –, il ne faisait aucun doute que, dans son futur, Lucina avait dû être inspirée par Frédérick.

.

**73\. Peur familiale.**

Depuis un incident impliquant une tente et Falchion, les Veilleurs savaient que Lucina et Linfan étaient sujets à l'entomophobie, c'est-à-dire la peur des insectes. Il restait tout de même une question que tous se posaient : de qui tenaient-ils cette peur irrationnelle ? De leur mère ou de leur père ? Jusqu'à présent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient particulièrement apeurés à l'apparition d'un insecte. Chrom les écrasait sous sa botte et Daraen les foudroyait avec un sort.

Ce mystère fut éclairci un jour où on entendit un cri à fendre le ciel. Tous se précipitaient vers son origine en pensant avoir à faire face à des Ombres avant de se rendre compte que ce n'étaient que Lucina, Linfan et Lissa qui se tenaient debout sur une table, regardant le sol d'un air inquiet.

On n'eut plus aucun doute sur qui avait transmis sa peur des insectes à Lucina et Linfan.

.

**74\. Sous le masque de l'innocence.**

Linfan était un enfant. De tous ceux venus du futur, il était sans doute le plus jeune. Son amnésie n'aidait pas à ce qu'on le considère comme un guerrier, malgré sa grande perspicacité – sauf quand ça concernait retrouver la mémoire puisque se cogner contre des troncs d'arbres n'était sans doute pas très ingénieux.

Perçu comme chétif et assez faible physiquement, il était sans cesse entouré par autrui sur le champ de bataille, notamment par sa famille, et attaquait ses ennemis à l'aide de diverses sorts, sans que ceux-ci ne soient des plus impressionnants. Du moins jusqu'à une fois malheureuse où Linfan vit sa sœur en mauvaise posture face à des Ombres prêtes à la tuer. Dans un cri, Linfan leva son bras et des éclairs foudroyants s'abattirent avec férocité sur les Ombres, au point que la terre elle-même se mit à trembler.

Ce jour-là, les Veilleurs apprirent que Linfan leur réservait bien des surprises et qu'il valait mieux ne pas subir son courroux.

.

**75\. L'art de la danse.**

Lucina n'aimait pas danser. C'était assez surprenant, vu le soin qu'elle portait au protocole et à l'attitude royale, qui concernait évidemment la danse lors de bals. Íñigo avait bien essayé de lui enseigner les bases de la danse mais sans succès : Lucina était une cause désespérée. Elle le savait comme tout le monde et apprécierait vraiment qu'on la laisse tranquille à ce sujet.

Puis son père lui proposa de danser une valse avec lui, alors qu'ils célébraient une grande et importante victoire. Lucina avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader, lui faisant part de ses piètres talents pour la danse mais Chrom avait insisté et finalement père et fille dansèrent main dans la main.

C'était maladroit et mal rythmé comme valse mais tous deux s'en satisfaisaient et par la suite ce fut Lucina qui insista auprès d'Íñigo pour apprendre à danser correctement.

.

**76\. Les mains tâchées de sang.**

Lorsqu'elle était petite, son père lui répétait souvent qu'elle ne devait pas se battre pour tuer autrui. Lucina acquiesçait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lèverait son épée dans le but d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un et était heureuse de voir son père lui sourire en retour.

C'était avant le début de la chute d'Ylisse et du retour de Grima.

D'abord ce ne furent que des Ombres. Elles ressemblaient à des êtres vivants mais n'en étaient pas alors il n'y avait pas de mal à mettre fin à leurs vies. Puis leurs ennemis changèrent et laissèrent place à des adorateurs de Grima.

La première fois qu'elle tua, Lucina fut prise d'effroi face à son geste avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait fait pour sauver la vie d'un de ses compagnons. Plus les morts s'enchainèrent, moins elle regretta ses actes.

Pour le bien d'un futur où tous seraient plus innocents, il fallait que certains se salissent les mains.

.

**77\. Des gens têtus.**

— Atchoum !

— Je vous avais dit que vous seriez malades.

Chrom semblait s'apprêter à répondre mais éternua avant de pouvoir le faire. Il semblait dans un piteux état, avec son nez et ses yeux rouges, emmitouflés dans des couvertures chaudes et une bassine d'eau chaude à ses pieds. À côté, Lucina ne semblait pas en meilleur état que son père.

Lissa secoua la tête, exaspérée.

— En même temps, quelle idée de s'entrainer alors qu'il était en train de pleuvoir...

Bon, peut-être qu'avec les remontrances que père et fille avaient subies de la part d'une Daraen incrédule face à tant d'inconscience ils allaient retenir la leçon...

.

**78\. Échec.**

Sa tante Emmeryn était morte. Lucina avait échoué dans sa première mission en remontant le temps : sauver sa tante qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. C'était un choc pour elle. Pour le peu qu'elle l'ait connu, la mort de sa tante Emmeryn emplissait Lucina d'une tristesse immense.

Alors quand son regard se porta sur son père, agenouillé devant le corps sans vie de sa sœur ainée, Lucina savait que ce qu'il traversait était bien pire. Lui qui parlait toujours avec admiration et chagrin de sa sœur disparue. Lucina avait cru pouvoir changer cela mais avait échoué.

Elle voulait s'excuser auprès de son père de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur mais ne le pouvait pas – en quoi cela concernait-il « Marth » ? Alors, sachant que Chrom était bien entouré et que ses proches sauraient lui remonter le moral, Lucina disparu de nouveau, le cœur lourd de remords et de regrets.

.

**79\. Jeu d'argent.**

Chrom était inquiet. Depuis quelques temps des Veilleurs l'abordaient d'un air furieux en s'exclamant que son fils était le pire des escrocs – avec toute la politesse qu'ils devaient à un membre de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse.

Autant dire que Chrom était confus quant à savoir pourquoi Linfan était un escroc.

Il demanda donc plus d'information à Daraen et fut surpris de voir sa femme sourire en entendant son fils être traité d'escroc.

— Les gens sont vraiment mauvais perdant. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils retrouvèrent, dans une tente, de nombreux Veilleurs en train de faire une partie de cartes contre Linfan, avant de perdre et de remettre de l'argent au prince royal qui souriait innocemment.

Chrom comprit mieux pourquoi Linfan était traité d'escroc. En même temps, il fallait être naïf pour croire avoir une chance de gagner une partie contre Linfan...

.

**80\. Sous bonne garde.**

Elle s'attendait vraiment à mourir après s'être sacrifiée pour que Grima ne réapparaisse pas. Daraen n'avait pas prévu de remettre les pieds à Ylisstol mais ce fut une fois de retour au château qu'elle se rendit compte de combien cela lui avait manqué.

Elle reprenait tant bien que mal sa routine, celle d'avant la guerre contre Alm. C'était assez dur de se rappeler de tous les recoins du château mais petit à petit elle retrouvait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui changeait d'avant : Lucina et Linfan. Ses deux plus grands enfants la surveillaient fréquemment, croyant qu'elle ne les remarquait pas – sauf qu'ils étaient aussi discrets que leur père, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une qualité.

Daraen ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle les prenait en flagrant délit. Leur inquiétude envers elle était des plus touchante et c'était ça qui lui avait vraiment manqué : sa famille.


	5. Partie V

**Voilà la dernière partie de ces drabbles. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus – sauf qu'elle a été assez fastidieuse à écrire mais ça, c'est un détail – donc je vous souhaite directement une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La Sainte-Lignée recomposée V**

**81\. Tu peux être à nouveau reine.**

Lucina n'avait jamais prévu de monter sur le trône. À la mort de son père, elle était peut-être devenue reine mais elle ne régnait sur rien d'autre que des ruines. Il n'y avait jamais eu de cérémonie et de royaume, alors Lucina ne s'était jamais sentie reine.

Même dans un monde sauvé de la destruction, elle savait que ce rôle ne lui reviendrait pas et s'en satisfaisait. Au lieu d'avoir des regrets, elle regarda avec fierté sa jeune version de ce monde monter sur les marches menant au trône, prête à recevoir la couronne royale et prendre la succession de son père – père encore bien en vie.

Il était bon de voir que cette Lucina ne recevrait pas une couronne tachée du sang des innocents morts contre Grima.

.

**82\. Le tournoi.**

Cela faisait un petit moment que plus personne au château ne voyait la reine Daraen, ni la princesse Lucina – la grande, hein, pas la petite fille de même pas cinq ans. Lorsque la question fut un jour posé au roi Chrom, celui-ci – à la surprise de tous – prit un air déprimé alors qu'il se mit à marmonner :

— On ne m'a pas choisi...

Finalement, ce fut auprès de Linfan qu'on trouva la réponse à la disparition des membres de la famille royale, lorsque le jeune stratège expliqua que sa mère et sa sœur étaient parties à travers une espèce de portail magique emmenant à un tournoi appelé Super Smash Brother, dans une autre dimension.

Autant dire que beaucoup pensèrent que Linfan se moquaient d'eux.

.

**83\. Les meilleurs des amis.**

Chrom s'inquiétait beaucoup des interactions sociales de sa fille qui étaient... inexistantes justement. C'était ça le problème : il semblait que Lucina n'était proche de personne en dehors de sa famille – et encore, elle restait aussi souvent à l'écart d'eux.

Cela lui faisait se demander si Lucina était vraiment amie avec tous ces enfants ayant remonté le temps ou n'était-elle que leur meneuse, celle qui les empêchait de flancher et de renoncer ?

Chrom eut assez rapidement la réponse à cette question quand il remarqua, un soir, les enfants du futur assis autour d'un feu, discutant et riant gaiement. Même Lucina souriait, le bras d'Íñigo posé autour de ses épaules alors que son cousin lui parlait avec entrain.

Chrom sourit, soulagé.

.

**84\. Les parents modèles.**

C'était une tradition que lors d'une fête ayant lieu à Ylisstol, dans le château de la Sainte-Lignée le roi et la reine dansent une valse pour inaugurer le bal qui s'y déroulerait. Tous contemplèrent, ravis et émus, le roi et la reine se préparer à danser, ce après tant de temps où cette valse symbolique ne pouvait être faite par l'absence de leur reine bien aimée.

Pourtant les plus émus n'étaient pas tous ces invités mais les enfants royaux eux-mêmes. Côte à côte, debout dans la foule et vêtus de vêtements aussi élégants que leur rang leur permettait, Lucina et Linfan regardaient leurs parents avec émotions alors que Chrom et Daraen dansèrent une valse.

Ce n'était qu'une danse mais elle symbolisait le retour à la normale pour leur famille.

.

**85\. Une nouvelle classe ?**

— Tu sais ce qu'il lui prend, à notre fille ?

— Je crois avoir compris qu'elle veut tenter de savoir faire autre chose que manier une épée.

Chrom était surpris par l'explication de sa femme. Lucina, si douée en tant d'épéiste, voulait savoir faire autre chose ? Même si ça semblait fou, cela expliquait son étrange comportement des jours derniers.

Chrom comprenait mieux l'origine des récents incidents chez les Veilleurs, quand une flèche manqua de tuer le pauvre Stahl alors qu'il mangeait, que les pégases refusaient d'être approchés de Lucina et que de nombreuses lances avaient été brisées.

Puis Lucina se mit aux sortilèges et, quand elle faillit mettre le feu à tout le camp des Veilleurs, on fut extrêmement soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle renonçait à manier autre chose qu'une épée.

.

**86\. Cette inconnue si familière.**

La reine Emmeryn était loin d'être bête. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, ses ennemis tenteraient de mettre fin à ses jours. Ce qui la surprit réellement fut cette étrangère qui se dressa contre les assassins venus tuer l'Exaltée.

Pour une raison étrange, Emmeryn avait l'impression de la connaitre. Sa première pensée concernait les cheveux bleus de l'épéiste, aussi bleus que ceux de Chrom. Puis son inattendue sauveuse se tourna vers elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Emmeryn aperçut ses yeux avant que la mystérieuse individu ne tourne brusquement la tête.

Emmeryn ignorait pourquoi cette jeune femme si semblable à son frère portait la marque de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse sur l'œil gauche mais n'en fit pas mention. Elles auraient sans doute tout le loisir d'en parler plus tard, une fois en sécurité.

.

**87\. La marque de la Sainte-Lignée.**

Personne n'ignorait que Linfan était plus proche de sa mère que de son père, ou même plus que de sa sœur – ce alors qu'ils devraient partager un lien fort dû au fait qu'ils avaient grandi assez seul, avec des parents d'abord absents puis morts dans leur monde. Par contre, ce que tout ignorait, c'était pourquoi Linfan était devenu si proche de sa mère. Après tout, il ne s'était pas réveillé un jour avec le désir d'être stratège, de puiser ses connaissances dans les livres et de faire de la magie, non.

Cette décision de marcher dans les traces de sa mère avait germé dans son esprit quand il eut connaissance d'une horrible vérité : il ne portait pas le symbole de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse, au contraire de Lucina et de leur cousin Owain.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais mentionné mais puisque personne ne lui avait jamais demandé où se trouvait sa marque, Linfan en déduisait que tous devaient avoir compris que cela était un sujet sensible pour lui.

Un peu comme sa tante Lissa. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été inspiré par sa mère, il serait sans doute devenu moine ou vicaire...

.

**88\. Instant fraternel.**

— Daraen, aurais-tu vu Lucina ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

— Absolument pas. Et vous, auriez-vous vu Linfan ?

— Non. Je pensais qu'il serait avec toi.

Chrom et Daraen se regardèrent, perplexe. Où étaient passés leurs enfants ? Généralement Lucina n'était jamais bien loin de son père et Linfan de sa mère.

Ils se tournèrent donc vers la seule personne qui semblait capable de surveiller tout ce qui se passait chez les Veilleurs : Frédérick.

— Vos enfants ? Je les ai aperçus à la caserne. Peut-être y sont-ils toujours.

Frédérick vu juste. Chrom et Daraen trouvèrent leurs enfants là-bas et sourirent en les apercevant.

Lucina et Linfan dormaient sur un canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre alors qu'un livre était négligemment ouvert sur les genoux de Linfan.

.

**89\. Petit frère.**

Linfan était le petit frère de Lucina, ainsi que le plus jeune des enfants venus du futur. Enfin, du moins c'était ce que prétendait la famille royale mais pour ceux qui voyaient Linfan pour la première fois aux côtés de sa sœur, une question leur venait à l'esprit.

C'était vraiment son petit frère ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il y avait une chose qu'il avait prise de son père et Lucina de sa mère : leur taille.

Après tout, Linfan faisait une tête de plus que sa sœur ainée. Cela ne semblait pas les déranger mais les Veilleurs étaient très troublés, eux...

.

**90\. Question sans réponse.**

— Ça va, Daraen ? Tu sembles troublée.

Daraen sourit à l'attention que son mari lui portait mais balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

— Je le suis, admit-elle avant d'ajouter : mais ce n'est rien de bien grave.

Chrom ne semblait pas convaincu, ce qui força Daraen à lui en dire plus – non pas que cela la dérangeait.

— Je pensais à Lucina.

— Lucina ? répéta Chrom. Tu veux dire, par rapport au futur d'où elle vient ?

— Non, absolument pas. Je me demandais juste comment cela était possible qu'elle porte de si beaux habits alors que ses goûts vestiaires sont assez... originaux.

— Ah...

Chrom n'ajouta rien, lui aussi au courant des goûts déplorables de sa fille en termes de vêtements. À la place, il toussa maladroitement.

— Je... bonne chance avec cette interrogation, dit-il.

.

**91\. Marginale.**

Lucina était plus une guerrière qu'une princesse et préférait mener des hommes à la bataille plutôt que tenter d'être diplomate – une habitude qu'elle tenait clairement de son père d'ailleurs. De plus, elle venait d'un futur où s'intéresser à des futilités était une perte de temps, un temps précieux servant à la survie et à la lutte désespéré contre Grima.

Autant dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec les frivolités, comme quand sa tante Lissa prenait le thé avec Maribelle et que, pour une raison étrange, elle fut entrainée là-dedans. Elle aurait bien tenté de trouver de l'aide auprès de Brady, qui était là également, mais le garçon était comme sa mère quand il s'agissait du « noble » art du thé.

Alors, assise sur un canapé à côté de sa tante Lissa avec une tasse de thé froide en main, Lucina soupira. Avec de la chance, le temps passerait vite...

.

**92\. Narcolepsie**

Lucina aimait bien discuter avec Tiki. Outre son comportement assez – parfois trop – jovial, la Manakete était d'agréable compagnie, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait à raconter les aventures vécues au côté du Roi-Héros Marth.

Il y avait cependant une chose assez dérangeante chez Tiki, qui rendait Lucina inquiète à chaque fois que cela se produisait : la Manakete se mettait à somnoler puis s'endormait. Qu'importent les efforts de Lucina, il était impossible de la réveiller.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Votre Altesse. Cela arrive souvent, lui assura Say'ri. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, sauf veiller à sa sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Ainsi, Lucina se retrouvait à s'assoir à côté de Say'ri et à discuter avec elle, patientant jusqu'à ce que Tiki se réveille. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir de la part d'un des membres du groupe du légendaire Roi-Héros Marth. Comme quoi, entre la légende et la réalité...

.

**93\. Cape.**

S'il n'y avait pas la différence d'âge, on aurait pu croire que Chrom et Lucina étaient jumeaux. Bon, en réalité c'était juste que Lucina était très admirative de son père, voire peut-être un peu trop puisqu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux en termes d'attitude – notamment la maitrise à l'épée.

Bien sûr, on voyait aussi en Lucina une grande ressemblance avec le Roi-Héros Marth, sans vraiment parvenir à l'expliquer – du moins, pas depuis qu'elle n'attachait plus ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient courts et qu'elle ne portait plus son masque en forme de papillon.

On trouva cependant pourquoi Lucina ressemblait tant au Roi-Héros. Ses vêtements, bien que semblables à ceux de son père, étaient différent sur un point : sa cape bleue et rouge, exactement comme celle du Roi-Héros Marth.

Oui, c'était forcément pour ça qu'elle ressemblait tant au Roi-Héros. C'était la cape qui donnait cet effet...

.

**94\. Qui serait le sauveur ?**

Avant de remonter dans le temps pour empêcher la résurrection de Grima, il fallait se décider sur qui aurait le rôle de mener le groupe des enfants survivants – et accessoirement des derniers Veilleurs d'un monde en ruine.

Logiquement, le choix se porta vers Lucina non pas parce qu'elle était la fille du défunt Exalté Chrom mais parce qu'elle avait toujours eu l'âme et l'attitude d'une meneuse. Sauf que quelqu'un d'autre se présenta pour ce poste de meneur : Owain. Ignorant les plaintes de ses compagnons, il avait proposé à Lucina un duel pour les départager.

Au grand drame de tous, Lucina avait accepté le duel. Puis quand Owain, après des pirouettes inutiles et des exclamations idiotes, était tombé au sol tandis que sa lame glissa quelques mètres plus loin, Gerome intervenu :

— Lucina sera notre chef.

Tous acquiescèrent, hochant vigoureusement la tête.

.

**95\. Discours.**

Lucina était très portée sur le devoir et tout ce qui concernait la noblesse, l'héroïsme et pleins d'autres trucs que Linfan ne semblait pas comprendre. Au départ, elle n'y faisait pas très attention : il était encore jeune, la sagacité lui viendrait sans doute plus tard.

Puis elle vit son frère utiliser Xéno-Falchion pour couper une pomme et se dit qu'elle devait intervenir.

Elle l'avait donc forcé à s'asseoir sur le canapé de la caserne avant de faire les cent pas en entamant un long discours sur l'attitude à avoir en tant que membre de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse.

Sauf qu'après quelques minutes, des ronflements l'arrêtèrent dans son discours. Elle se tourna vers son frère, qui était affalé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

—Linfan ! Vous... Ma parole, vous dormez ?

Lucina poussa un soupir exaspéré. Son frère était une cause perdue.

.

**96\. La tueuse de dragon.**

Owain était confus, à l'étonnement de tous : le garçon n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter ou réfléchir trop longuement.

— Owain ? Il y a un problème ? lui demanda Lucina.

— Ah, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama son cousin. Dis-moi Lucina... Techniquement, c'est tante Daraen qui est parvenue à vaincre Grima n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien... c'est père qui l'a achevé mais c'est grâce à mère que Grima ne reviendra plus jamais. Donc... je suppose que oui.

Owain prit un air incrédule.

— Donc j'avais raison... Tante Daraen est... une tueuse de dragon ! Qui l'eut cru ?

— Une quoi ?

Lucina ne comprit plus rien quand Owain commença à parler d'anciennes légendes nordique et de Dovahkiin. Son cousin avait une imagination débordante...

.

**97\. Des comportements traitres.**

— Pourquoi souries-tu ainsi, Daraen ? Il se passe quelque chose de drôle ?

Daraen n'était pas surprise d'entendre sa belle-sœur – oui, elle avait accepté le fait que Lissa était sa belle-sœur, même si ça lui paraissait toujours étrange – lui poser cette question. Lissa était beaucoup trop curieuse.

— Je crois que Lucina est amoureuse.

À côté d'elles, Chrom manqua de s'étouffer et ce alors qu'il ne buvait pas d'eau.

— Q-quoi ? C-comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

— Oh, c'est assez simple. Elle se comporte comme toi.

Daraen ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou compatissante vers sa fille qui agissait aussi maladroitement que son père, avec ce sourire un peu béat et ce rougissement si adorable.

En tout cas, qu'importe de qui Lucina soit amoureuse, cette personne aurait des problèmes avec Chrom.

.

**98\. Victoire.**

Linfan était un garçon assez expressif en général, ce qui n'empêcha pas Chrom d'être surpris en le voyant sauter sur place, levant les bras en l'air.

— Lucina ? appela-t-il. Tu sais ce qui se passe avec ton frère ?

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, père. Linfan est juste très heureux parce qu'il vient de gagner une partie d'échecs contre mère.

Chrom cligna des yeux. Linfan avait quoi ? Lucina aperçut son air ébahi et sourit.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que vous devriez alors voir mère. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle digère assez mal cette défaite.

Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque Daraen n'avait jamais perdu une partie d'échecs contre quiconque. Comme quoi, il fallait un début à tout...

.

**99\. Des talents spéciaux.**

Les entrainements à l'épée entre Chrom et Lucina étaient comme des spectacles pour les Veilleurs. Non parce qu'ils étaient tous deux d'excellents bretteurs ou membres de la famille royale mais pour une toute autre raison.

— Il n'y a que moi qui aie l'impression que ce n'est pas humain de pouvoir sauter si haut ? demanda Íñigo.

— En plus, ils tournent sur eux-mêmes en sautant dans les airs... marmonna Brady.

— C'est peut-être le fait d'être de la Sainte-Lignée qui procure des avantages ? proposa Cynthia.

Tous se tournèrent vers Owain et Linfan.

Gerome secoua la tête.

— Cela ne peut pas être ça.

Non, cela devait être un talent propre à Chrom et sa fille de pouvoir sauter aussi haut avec le temps de faire des pirouettes inutiles.

.

**100\. Retour à la maison.**

Ses enfants n'avaient pas encore été avertis de son retour. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le premier voyage entreprit par Chrom pour la retrouver et celui-ci avait fini par insisté pour que ses enfants ne l'accompagnent pas partout – considérant que ça serait une perte de temps et d'énergie pour eux.

Autant dire que son retour à Ylisstol fut une surprise pour Lucina et Linfan, surtout quand ils la croisèrent dans la salle du trône, après que Chrom ait demandé à Frédérick de les faire venir.

Leur air ébahi était assez drôle à voir.

— Mère !

Daraen ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle enlaça Lucina et Linfan alors qu'elle sentit Chrom poser une main sur son épaule.

Elle était enfin de retour à la maison.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin ! Merci d'avoir lu. Ah, et vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une référence à Super Smash Bros et Skyrim. **


End file.
